Best Friends
by DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: This will be a series of drabbles. 1)Lucy, Natsu& Happy in a hammock equals feud 2)Natsu: Laundry as punishment. 3)'Evils of Train tsu and his motion sickness! 4)Natsu cleans Lucy's apartment wearing a maid outfit. 5)Happy is a spy! 6)A bedtime story payment for losing at cards 7)Lucy writes a letter to her Mom 8)Natsu bakes 9)Weird Dreams 10)Natsu wants to fix his house
1. BBF

"Isn't this great?" Natsu stretched and yawned. "Don't you wish you'd agreed sooner?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Hmmpphht. Technically I didn't agree, so much as, I lost a bet." She was laying on her back, with her side pressed against Natsu from head to toes. He'd given her the softer pillow and a matching blanket. The pillow he was using was actually just a case, lumpy with bulges and not very full. Happy was currently sleeping on Lucy's feet.

Struggling to pull the cover up higher, she yanked harder and started the hammock swinging again. "Shit!" Lucy gave up on the blanket and muttered "Sorry!" at Happy who grumbled at being kicked. Counting to ten, Lucy inhaled and exhaled several deep breaths. "Natsu? How can you be comfortable in this thing?"

"Weirdo, how can you _not_ be comfortable?" He shifted his weight and started a gentle swinging motion. "Isn't this relaxing?"

"Seriously? Natsu, you've got to be kidding - we're squished together and I can't get my blanket up any higher. Happy is cutting off the circulation to my feet and I think I gotta pee again." Lucy struggled in frustration. "I gotta get up - I need to use the facilities." She shifted her legs out from under the exceed and half fell, half jumped out of the hammock. Rubbing her bruised butt cheek, Lucy stumbled to the bathroom followed by Natsu's laughter.

"Natsu, Lucy is a terrible hammock sleeper," Happy chortled. "Her butt was making the whole hammock sag."

"Shut up you shitty cat!"

Happy flew out of the enraged blonde's reach and perched on one of the rafters.

"Calm down Luce! Jump back in and I'll let you tell me a bedtime story."

"Gee thanks, that's so kind of you." Lucy said a short prayer under her breath asking for deliverance from rude cats and obtuse boys. She threw a leg over and pushed down as she tried to leap into the hammock.

"Dammit! Get off me! You weigh a tonne!" Lucy was flat on her back, covered with a half naked best friend and Natsu's makeshift pillow. "You'll have to help me in first again," Lucy sighed. "I can't even imagine why you'd want to have me sleep-over when my bed is so much larger and comfy."

Natsu rolled off Lucy and jumped to his feet, extending a hand to the blonde. With a rueful grin, she allowed him to pull her to her feet. "Here's your pillow!" Lucy picked it up by the corner, gasping as it spilled it's contents all over the floor. Plain panties, fancy panties, new ones, old ones, assorted varieties - all having one common factor. They were Lucy's panties - panties that had gone missing over the course of their friendship.

"Run Natsu! I don't wanna be an orphan!" Happy shouted, "I'll miss you!"


	2. Laundry Lesson

"Why? Why do I gotta do your laundry?" Natsu whined, "How come you're not making Happy help?"

Lucy stood with her arms crossed over her ample chest, glaring at her best friend. Through tight lips she answered. "It's to teach you a lesson on stealing panties. Happy is a cat and doesn't know any better. I expect more from you!"

"But Luce! It was his idea to play ninja!" He gave her a soulful look, eyes big and his lips slightly down-turned. "He started it! I would never have taken any if he hadn't done it first!"

Natsu yelped as Lucy reached over and pinched his arm. "Keep loading the machine. Don't think I'm gonna let you slack off." She had been so very furious to discover his 'dragon hoard' of her panties. Honestly, she'd begun to think underwear gnomes were walking off with them. Remembering the way they'd spilled out of Natsu's pillowcase was raising her blood pressure again. Lucy closed her eyes and took a few deep calming breaths.

The fire dragon slayer regained his good nature and he grinned happily at Lucy. "How much detergent do I gotta use?"

"A scoop." She tapped one foot and glared at the pink haired boy. "After you finish this load, you will dry it."

"Okay." He measured the soap and dumped it into the washer, closed the lid and turned it on. "Want to play some cards?"

"I'm still mad at you!" The blonde girl scowled into the beaming face of the boy. "You're not going to jolly me out of your punishment!"

"I wouldn't dream of it Luce!" Natsu's smile became brighter as he sensed his friend weakening. "We can play for chores!"

She narrowed her eyes at Natsu, "Chores? Like if I win at cards, you clean my house?"

"Yup! If I win you could do chores for me!" He pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket. "How 'bout we play Dragons Wild Poker?"

"What makes it Dragons Wild?" Lucy was intrigued despite herself. She'd participated in enough card games with Natsu to know he took cards very seriously but she'd never heard of this variant of poker.

"You gotta drink shots to discard, but it's nor really that wild until the end of the game." Natsu nodded and gestured toward the coffee table. "You want I should set up over there?"

Lucy sighed, "All right. We've got about half an hour to kill. Deal us a hand and I'll get a bottle and shot glasses."

"Don't worry! It'll be fun!"

"Yah, I've heard that before!" Lucy returned with the booze and dropped onto the couch. "What else should I know about this game?"

"The forfeits gotta be paid right after the game ends." Natsu explained, "That's what makes it wild!" He shuffled and dealt out five cards each. "We play for points - first person to five wins. Each round is worth a point, the strongest hand winning after two sets of discards."

Lucy gathered them up and sighed noisily. She removed two cards and slid them face-down on the table and grinned weakly. "I could use two good cards, Natsu!"

"Hah! That's two shots for you Luce!" He poured the drinks after passing her two new cards. Natsu perused his own cards and smirked. "Did I mention after each round the winner gets to add a wild rule?"

She downed her shots and gasped, "Fine! I've got lots of ideas for wild rules!" Lucy arched an eyebrow at Natsu and chuckled evilly. "I hope you like scrubbing, because I see lots of that in your future."

Confidently, Natsu discarded one and poured himself a shot. He drew a fresh card and smugly asked Lucy if she needed another exchange.

"No, I'm good."

Natsu consumed his shot and gloated, "I'm good too - I have some pretty ladies in my hand..." He laid out his cards. Three queens and the five of spade and three of clubs.

"Oh, so how do you feel about losing?" Lucy cackled. She spread her cards out to reveal a straight.

"I feel fine, because we're best friends and you'd never abuse the trust I have in you." Natsu gave Lucy his most angelic smile.

"I call bullshit!" Lucy almost choked on her laughter.

Natsu lost his composure and started laughing as well, "It was worth a shot! You got lucky with the first hand, but think careful about the wild rule you add, because it's binding for the both of us."

"Mmmm, well in that case...let's make discards cost two shots for the boys playing the game." Lucy's smile was acidly sweet and her eyes gleamed with mischief.

"You're smart and sneaky, Luce!" Natsu guffawed loudly. "Just wait until I win a hand!"

"Yah, yah. Let me deal this hand." Lucy scooped the cards together and shuffled the cards, rapidly dealing another hand. She glanced at her cards and allowed a disturbing smile to creep across her face.

Natsu watched Lucy with a sinking feeling. "Ah, I want two cards this time." Without a word, she gave him the requested cards and poured four shots and pushed them over to his side of the table. Manfully, he gulped them down, shuddering at the alcohol burn.

"H-how about you? You need to discard?"

"Just one." Lucy poured and exchanged her card.

Beginning to feel the effects of the shots, Natsu felt muzzy. He decided to stand with the cards he had. "I'm fine with what I got, how about you?"

"Actually, I think I'll take one more." Lucy slipped one card onto the discard pile and dealt herself a new one.

Natsu reached over and poured her a shot, pushing it unsteadily across the table so that it sloshed a bit. "Drink up Luce! You don't want to have to penalty drink!"

"You never mentioned that!" She slammed the two shots waiting for her, choking and gasping at the strong taste. "I've got two pair." Lucy flipped her cards up and smirked.

"Oh, how about that, me too!" Natsu chortled, "My two pair happens to beat yours though! We're even at one point each. For my wild dragon rule, every two card is wild."

He pulled the cards over to himself and shuffled. His eyes a little glassy, he dealt the cards and checked what he had.

Lucy could feel the effects of the alcohol making her feel warm and unsteady. "Natsu, can we make this hand the decider? I don't think I can drink much more right now, and you've had more than me anyway."

"You're lucky I'm feeling mangna-mangnamama-nice, Luce! This will decide the winner and the loser!"

"Yah, you're drunk." Lucy giggled, "You tried to say mangnannanamous! Gimme one card!"

"Okay," Natsu poured her discard shot and two for himself. "I'm only exchanging one card too."

Feeling overly warm, Lucy fanned herself with her cards. She dropped them facedown and grabbed her drink, raising it over the table towards Natsu. "To my best friend!" She knocked it back and slammed the empty shot glass down on the coffee table.

Natsu grinned and poured his drinks down his throat, shuddering after from the strong aftertaste. He dealt the additional cards and checked his hand. "I'm good, so good - what you got?"

"I've got luck on my side, how 'bout you, Pinky?" Lucy laughed even harder at the face Natsu pulled at being called 'Pinky'.

"I have awesome cards." He blinked slowly and hiccupped.

"Bwah hahaha!" Lucy slapped her hand on her knee and rocked back and forth. "You ready for the reveal? On the count of three, one...two...three!"

Each mage slapped down their cards.

Each mage stared befuddled at their cards.

Lucy was the first to speak, "The odds of this happening must be astronominomical!"

"Un-be-freaking-lievable!" Natsu slurred.

"It's a tie - now what?" Lucy squinted at Natsu, "You're blurry around the edges."

"Weirdo! Let's draw one card to see who wins. I'll let you shuffle and deal - loser wears a maid costume to clean the other person's house."

"Sounds super!"

"I'm all fired up!"

Lucy shuffled the cards, mixing them for a full minute. Finally she set the deck down and flipped the first card over for Natsu. It was the nine of hearts. He pouted as Lucy smirked at the relatively low valued card. Her grin faded at the nine of clubs she revealed for herself.

"Lemme shuffle and deal another tie breaker." Natsu grabbed the cards and began to carefully shuffle them. He turned over the top card for Lucy and revealed the Jack of spades.

"Oh! Good for me! You're gonna look fine in that short skirt!"

"For shit's sake!" Natsu's card was the Jack of diamonds. "If we tie one more time it's like we both win, right?"

Natsu drew a card from the remaining deck and turned it face up to reveal the king of clubs. "This one's mine, Luce! I'm gonna win!"

"We'll see!" Lucy flipped over the king of spades. Her expression went from disappointment, to disbelief. "What the hell! That's it! A total and complete tie!" She rubbed her eyes with her knuckles and re-checked the cards laying on the table. Yup, another tie.

"Oi! Luce! We're both winners!" Natsu eagerly shouted, "You gotta clean my house wearing the maid outfit!" He blinked owlishly and finished thinking. "You won too, so I have to clean your house wearing the maid outfit..."

"Yah, that makes sense." Lucy giggled louder. "I wanna wear the maid outfit first before you get man stink on it."

"I always knew you liked cosplay!" Natsu thumped the table in his drunken excitement and made the cards jump and a few fly off.

"What? No it doesn't! I just don't want to put on clothes you've worn!"

"You already have!"

"Huh? Like what? When?" Lucy pushed the table back a bit and scattered more of the cards.

"Well, Happy uses your panties for ninja hats! I wore your cheerleader cosplay outfit."

"I don't have one of those." Lucy hiccupped and glared at the pink haired boy.

"Yah, you do. You wore it yesterday - all you need to complete the outfit is some pom-poms!" Natsu smirked and laughed louder and louder as he remembered some of the many times they'd raided Lucy's closets and drawers.

"That's not a cheerleader outfit! That's my favourite blue skirt and matching white shirt. I wondered why the shoulders were stretched! Baka! It took three times through the laundry to feel right again! That reminds me, you've gotta dry the laundry. I bet it's done - get up!" Lucy stumbled off the couch and pulled on Natsu, leading him to the washer. He was steadier on his feet than his partner, but walking in an exaggerated motion - as if trying to pretend sobriety.

"What did you need burned, I mean dried?" Natsu slurred.

He coated his hand in flame and Lucy shrieked, "I changed my mind! You don't have to dry the laundry."

Squinting at Lucy, Natsu pouted. "I gotta learn my lesson 'bout stealing panties. How can I make it up to you if you don't let me?"

"Just do it without magic! Hang'em up on," Lucy dragged a wooden clothes rack out from the space between the wall and washer, "this." She narrowed her eyes and settled her hands on her hips. "You said the forfeits gotta be paid right after the game but I don't feel like running out to your house right now."

Slowly and carefully, Natsu draped the damp clothes on the laundry rack. He shrugged and continued to finish his task. "You sure you don't want me to toast'em dry?" He waggled his fingers in readiness, "It'd take a second."

Lucy playfully swatted his hand, "Nope, I like my house to not burn down around my ears. Let's clean houses tomorrow - "

"I told you the rules say the forfeits gotta be paid out right after the game ends!"

"We can make our own rules! You said the game was Dragons Wild, and after each round the winner could add their own wild rule. We drew three times and tied three times, so that's six rules we never made..." Lucy's brows drew in together as she concentrated. "You would've made your rule first, then I would've countered it... we can either make up three rounds of wild rules or assume I'd cancel out your dumb ideas..."

Natsu stared in complete befuddlement as his blonde partner rambled on and on. "I'm not sure what you're blabbering on about, but okay - we clean houses tomorrow wearing the maid outfit. I get to make one more wild rule and so do you." He grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her to the living room, letting go he dropped onto the couch. Lightly tugging, he pulled her down to sit beside him. "Ladies first." He grinned and let his arm drape around his partner's shoulders.

Lucy turned to him with suspicion. "Is this a trick?"

"Aw Luce! Why you gotta be like that? Dragon scout promise!"

"Hey! That's not a real thing!" Lucy sputtered, "Now I know you're up to something!"

"Fine! I'll go first - but I need another drink, and so do you." He leaned forward and sloshed two measures into the shot glasses. He placed one in Lucy's unresisting hand and clinked his against it. "Kanpai!" Both mages gulped down their shots. "For my wild rule, I want you to tell me a bedtime story - tonight!"

"You still on that?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"Yah, you won't let me read the stuff you let Levy read. So I wanna have something you wrote for me." Natsu pouted. He should have looked ridiculous with his crossed arms and his stuck out lip. Lucy thought it was kinda nice. _**Huh, he's jealous that Levy gets to read my writing first**_.

She sat silent for a minute until Natsu poked her bicep with a finger.

"You still in there?"

"Okay, I can write you a story - but my wild rule will give me some time to come up with one." Lucy smirked, pleased to have partially countered his demand.

"Well, don't take too long or who knows what'll happen to your clothes next..."

Natsu jumped up and ran around the room as Lucy shrieked and chased him. Both mages were laughing and taunting each other until Happy flew in wearing one of Lucy's bras on his head.

"I'm gonna get you, you shitty cat!"

"He's just a cat and doesn't know any better."

"Don't you dare use my words against me!" Lucy glared at Happy who was perched on top of a cupboard in the kitchen and swivelled to give the same blast of anger towards Natsu who was peering out from behind the bathroom door. Spying the broom in the corner of the room, Lucy dashed across the kitchen and hoisted it, much as like Erza would carry a sword.

"Wah! Lucy's gonna kill us! Run for your life Natsu! I'm leaving!" Happy streaked out of Lucy's apartment at maximum velocity leaving his buddy to face the celestial mage's wrath on his own.

"See you bright and early tomorrow Luce! I'll have your maid outfit cleaned and ready for you - I'll drag you outta bed if you sleep in." Natsu shouted these words through Lucy's front door and then ran home.

"For shit's sake - all I wanted was him to learn a lesson, and now doing laundry has turned into housecleaning." Lucy dropped the broom and stumbled over to the couch and sat down. She frowned fiercely, then considered how silly their evening had been and began laughing uncontrollably_. __**He's an idiot, but my best idiot friend**_**. **


	3. Trains, Thine Nature is Evil

Travelling on a train was pure torture for Natsu Dragneel. The rocking motion, side to side, the clacking of the wheels, the all over body thrumming vibrations from the tracks made his stomach queasy. His mouth would alternately dry up and cause excessive drooling. Even just walking past the train station could send the contents of his stomach into rebellion; the green in his face would clash with the pink of his spiky hair.

It was a much bemoaned fact of his partnership with Lucy Heartfilia that taking missions meant using trains for transportation. Happy was quite vocal with his inability to carry Lucy's fat ass (his words) long distances. Team Natsu had expanded to include Gray and Erza as well for most of their jobs - making taking the train the most efficient means of travel. Natsu called it a soul destroying evil and he was correct.

Erza, being the sweet angel of mercy that she was, had long ago determined the kindest method for allowing Natsu to travel pain free. Well, pain free-ish... On the occasion of their first full group mission, Lucy witnessed Erza punch Natsu unconscious. Being new to the team, new to the guild and generally wet behind the ears, she had been shocked and a bit appalled at Erza's behaviour.

Gray laughed to see Lucy's reaction. "Don't worry! This is better for everyone concerned. You don't know how many times he's puked," he shuddered, "all over everything!"

Lucy folded her hands primly in her lap and tightened her lips in semi-disapproval. Sure, puking is gross, but if a person can't help it...well, even a pre-emptive strike seems too cruel.

The red haired swordswoman caught Lucy's eye and smiled. "I do this to help him rest easy. It hurts me far more than it hurts him, it is a far better thing I do now to prevent him from tossing his cookies."

Happy flew to a corner eating a fish from his backpack. "Yah, Lushi! Listening to Natsu moan really ruins my meal!"

"There's got to be a better way to help him! Has he ever tried hypnotism?" Lucy turned to Gray then Erza as they both shrugged.

"Or a travel patch?"

Each mage stared blankly at Lucy.

"Magic spell? The power of prayer?!" Each suggestion was greeting with silence and indifference.

"Lucy," Erza began gently, "what you need to understand is that punching his lights out serves a two-fold purpose."

"What?! He's nakama! There's no excuse for treating him badly!" Lucy was very indignant on Natsu's behalf.

"First off," Erza continued, her voice continuing it's even tone, "if he's unconscious - he sleeps through his motion sickness. That is a blessing for everyone travelling in this compartment. Secondly," she exchanged a soulful look with Gray. "You have no idea how much vomit he has covered us with over the years. How many times he's caused us to be removed from trains." She shook her head sorrowfully with her eyes downcast.

"I'm clothing impaired as it is Lucy!" Gray broke in, "I only have so many clothes and then that bastard coats me in projectile vomit _every time_ we don't knock him out. It's self preservation and I don't regret it." He sat back down, having risen to his feet in agitation.

"Oh." One word, but many conflicting thoughts ran through the celestial mage's brain. She sat quietly during the rest of the train trip. Shortly before they pulled into the station, Natsu began moaning softly and stirring. Lucy's heartstrings were prodded anew by his sluggish awakening.

"You okay, Natsu?" She knelt down and patted his head. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this!"

He coughed weakly and flopped his head on her lap. "It's not your fault." Lucy stroked his hair a few more times, rewarded with a slight smile on the ill dragon slayer's face.

Unceremoniously, Erza and Gray each took an arm of the pale mage and dragged him off the train. Lucy cursed under her breath as she laboured under the mountain of luggage -watched by a giggling Happy.

"Don't drop Erza's cake box or you'll be chopped into a thousand pieces!"

"Shitty cat!"


	4. Natsu Wields a Mean Feather Duster!

Natsu Dragneel was for all intents and purposes a nice boy. He always had a ready smile for his nakama. He was loud and boisterous, loved to prank and fight. He'd protect his friends to his own detriment. He was innocent, clueless, cunning, strong, ambitious and caring. He had an appetite for food and fire. He was a good sport.

These facts made it all the funnier for his guild mates to see him dressed in a short skirted maid outfit, cleaning Lucy Heartfilia's apartment; or, as she insisted today to be referred to as Mistress Heartfilia.

Gray in particular brayed loudly as he watched Natsu climb a ladder with a feather duster in hand to clean the top of a bookcase. Lucy and Levy exchanged smirks. Lucy looked down and ticked off another chore on her list as Happy flew up to the unsuspecting mage and flipped his skirt to reveal a frilly set of panties. Pretty much the whole roomful of guild mates except Lucy got an eyeful of silk clad dragon slayer butt.

"Fu fu fu!" Happy spiralled out of control and crashed into Lucy's writing desk and spilled stacks of writing paper.

"Oi! Maid! Your mistress needs you to pick up that pile of papers!" Lucy proclaimed grandly, "Immediately!"

"Yes Mistress Heartfilia." Natsu slid down the ladder and dropped to his knees to collect the scattered manuscript pages. The maid costume strained against his broad shoulders and the top gaped quite a bit in the front, being designed for more generous curves than which Natsu possessed. The waist was snug as well, and the short skirt with it's cute frilly white apron was adorable. Perched on his pink hair was an decorative black and white cap, pinned in place - at a rakish angle.

"Lucy, I believe I've seen enough of Flame Freak - any much more and I'll lose my lunch." Gray was actually looking a bit gray around the gills. "How did you get him to agree to wear the panties? No, on second thought...I don't want nightmares." He gave a casual wave to the others of the guild who had been invited to watch Natsu's punishment.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lucy shrugged and waved Gray off.

After Gray closed the front door behind him, Juvia bounced over to Lucy and smiled hugely. "You can tell Juvia later how to bend men to your will. Juvia has some stalking to do now, see you later!" The water mage scurried out to sneak after her favourite ice mage.

Levy sighed, "I think most of the fun is done Lucy. He's cleaned everything you asked him to and he's been really cool about it. He even served the lemonade without spilling! No tantrums, no destruction, or complaining." The blue haired young woman stood in front of where Lucy was lounging, shifting her weight from side to side. With a pained look on her face, she bent down to whisper at Lucy, "You gotta tell me how you got him into those cute panties!"

Not believing her ears, Lucy shook her head, "Huh? The chores are all done. Oi! Maid! Time to escort the rest of the visitors out of the apartment!" Lucy smiled and waved to the handful of guests, now filing out. Each one had something to say about the panties. Lucy was becoming more incensed with each sly innuendo. Natsu was stationed at the door and bowing respectfully good bye to each guild mate.

Soon, only Mistress Heartfilia, Maid Natsu and Happy were in the apartment. Happy assessed the situation and flew off, uncharacteristically staying silent. Natsu stood quietly, waiting for his mistress to give him orders or give him freedom.

"Hey Natsu, you were a really good sport about this." Lucy grinned at her friend. "No hard feelings?"

"Of course not, Luce!" Natsu grinned back just as easy. "You were just as good a sport when you cleaned my house this morning wearing the maid outfit."

"I have a question for you."

"Okay."

"What possessed you to wear the panties that went with the outfit?"

He scratched his head briefly. "You told me to wear the whole outfit when I got here - you yelled at me for not paying attention before...so I put'em on to make you happy. They were there in the bathroom - with everything else."

Irate, Lucy rolled her eyes, "They were in the hamper. Everything else was piled neatly on top of it. You realize everyone thinks I wanted to see you wearing the panties?"

Natsu scrunched up his face in thought. "Weirdo, of course you did - you made me wear the maid outfit, including the cap. I remember, you said put it all on - what else could you have meant?"

Lucy at this point was past furious and her mood swung back around to ridiculously amused. "Baka!"

Natsu shrugged and laughed, "You wanna play another game of Dragons Wild Poker?"


	5. He Liiiiiiiiikes You!

Happy flew high overhead, watching Natsu and Lucy walk from the guild to her apartment. They walked perfectly in sync with one another, even paces and just a bit closer than an arm's width. Even though he couldn't make out their expressions, Happy knew they were smiling at each other. He knew they would be talking desultorily about other guild members and reliving the current events of tonight.

This was an event in their lives that took place very frequently. Some of the times Happy would be flying just overhead, interjecting comments into the two mage's conversation - most often rudely, or just something rude. Happy was smarter than most people gave him credit for, he was perfectly content with riling up Lucy and then flying away - leaving Natsu to deal with the fall out.

This night, the two mages were staggering drunk. Happy figured he could fly circles around them and they'd be oblivious. Still, he kept his altitude up to keep out of the dragon slayer's radar. He watched Lucy enter her building through the front door and spied Natsu jumping the side of the building to enter the bedroom window as he preferred.

The exceed clapped his paws over his mouth and laughed, "Fu fu fu fu!" He rolled a lazy loop the loop and landed on the roof of the building, wanting to wait a few minutes before moving to his favoured spying location.

Inside, Lucy was still climbing stairs as Natsu drew the covers over his head in bed. The pinkette smiled as he listened to Lucy use her key to gain entrance. She stumbled around her apartment, setting down her celestial keys on her coffee table and dropping her belt nearby. Lucy stripped out of the rest of her clothes in the bathroom and ran the shower water hot. Ten minutes later she dressed in the set of pyjamas left hanging up in the bathroom for just that purpose. Shuffling to the kitchen, she poured herself a glass of water; after gulping it down, she poured another and carried it with her to bed.

In the dark of the room, she couldn't see the lump under the covers that was the lightly dozing Natsu. Happy had already perched on the outside of the window; watching silently, his eyes wide. Placing her water on the night stand, Lucy slipped into bed and drifted off to sleep. As soon as her breathing evened out and deepened, Natsu gravitated over to envelope her in his arms. He indulged himself in a little scent sniffing of her hair and rested his nose in the crook of her neck.

Pleased with his scouting mission, Happy sprouted his wings and flew away, plans dancing in his imagination. Dreams of embarrassing Lucy with taunts of "He liiiiiikes you!" ran through his head.


	6. I Already Have You

"With this story I'm going to read to you, Natsu, you'll have to stop claiming I'm a whelsher. This is my payoff to our game of Dragon's Wild Poker." Lucy gave her partner a stern look. "I _would_ have been done sooner, but a certain dragon slayer wouldn't stop pestering me."

Natsu yawned and stretched, already bundled under the covers of Lucy's amazingly comfortable bed. "I don't know how you can say that, I've been with you constantly, and I never saw anybody else, except for Happy. You're a real weirdo, you know that, Luce?"

She deigned to reply to his comment and shuffled the papers in her hands noisily. After clearing her throat, Lucy began reading from her manuscript:

**Once upon an occasion, there were two friends. One was a dragon; he had many sharp teeth and claws and shiny pink scales. The other friend was a mountain lion who was strong, smart and fierce; his name was Happy. You wouldn't think two such creatures would get along, but they complemented each other's weaknesses and together made a strong team.**

**The dragon liked to brawl. He was very good at fighting. He wasn't the smartest dragon out there, but he was very cunning all the same. The mountain lion preferred to talk his way out of trouble, but he could fight when forced.**

**Pinky the dragon also liked to eat, and eat and eat. The two pals spent a lot of time fishing to keep their bellies full. They started out just using fishing poles, but it was time consuming. Eating each fish as it was caught could barely assuage their hunger. **

**"Man! There's gotta be a better way to catch fish!" Pinky griped, "I'm so hungry my pretty scales are losing their sparkle!"**

**"I'm so hungry, I feel like I'm gonna faint!" Happy cried, "I wish you had a girlfriend who had a magic fridge full of yummy fish!"**

**Pinky snorted, "Let's do something I read about once. Let's make a net to capture fish." After his companion finished laughing, they decided to go into the forest to find the needed supplies.**

**Happy took some of the toughest vines he could find and wove together a fishing net. Pinky, having had the idea, was content with ordering the mountain lion around. After a few hours of struggling, the net was ready. Pinky consented to dive into the lake and scare the fish towards the narrow inlet where Happy was waiting to trap as many yummy fish as he could.**

**With a mighty splash Pinky plummeted into the water and dove under, chasing the fish towards his waiting partner. Hundreds of fish swam furiously towards the mountain lion. With a yowl, Happy swung the net and scooped up a hefty haul of fish. Pinky shot out of the water and flew to the shore, where they had set up a campfire.**

**Happy dragged the full net of fish onto shore and called to Pinky to help get them ready for cooking. "We're gonna eat good tonight!"**

**Pinky used his talons to rip out the fish guts, flinging them into a giant pile. He then held the fish over the crackling flames of the campfire. "We sure are! We have so much we could share with the other creatures of the forest. Bwah hahahaha!"**

**"Yah, we never share! Fu fu fu!"**

**The two friends laughed so hard, their stomachs ached even before they ate themselves sick. Every time thereafter, when Pinky and Happy were hungry they would use a net for fishing.**

Lucy placed the manuscript onto the bedside stand and looked down at the pink haired mage in her bed. "And you call me the weirdo. I hope you enjoyed this story, I actually had more fun writing this than I thought I would."

Natsu clutched Lucy around the waist and pulled her closer. "That was pretty good Luce, but there were a couple of spots where I think you could improve the story and make it more true-to-life."

Incredulous, Lucy pushed back and slapped at Natsu's hands. He pulled them back and then just as casually wrapped them back around her. She sighed, "Really? This is a work of fiction! I'm pretty sure I know what you and Happy are like. This story is for you and about you, so how did I get anything wrong?"

Lucy fumed as Natsu laughed. "Not that! Weirdo! Our team is three; me, you and Happy. We do compliment each other, and we are the strongest team. You left yourself out of the story. Having a magic fridge full of yummy fish?" Natsu yawned and after a pause continued with his critique, "That part, there's no such thing - but I think Happy didn't need to wish for me to have a girlfriend as well with this impossible magic fridge." He yawned again and mumbled in a softer voice, "After all, I already have you."

Laying in bed with Natsu snuggling on her, Lucy was at a loss for words. Gentle snores began emitting from the dragon slayer. Lucy turned off the lamp and tried to relax her body as her mind continued to race. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, again and again until she felt calm and sleepy. Lucy rolled towards her best friend and shoving her doubts into the closet of her mind, laid her head over his chest. Confident in the knowledge he was unconscious and needing to express herself, she whispered, "And I have you," hugging him before drifting into sleep.


	7. Sterling Characteristics

If there was one adjective you could use to describe Natsu Dragneel, it would have to be strong, Lucy decided. He had a crazy amount of raw magical power and special techniques that combined his dragon slayer abilities with a huge list of combat spells. He was undeniably strong to master such things - eating Laxus' lightning and making it his own? Absolutely amazing.

Come to think of it, Natsu was caring. That's another good trait, right? Lucy was sure he cared about his nakama and acquaintances. After all, he'd stormed into the lair of Sabertooth at the Grand Magic Games and called out their master for his treatment of Yukino. That took guts and commitment and showed he was a special person.

Natsu was a promise keeper too, Lucy reflected to herself. She'd never known him to not do something he'd said he would. He tried his hardest and always came through for her and their guild mates. She'd lost track of the times he'd saved her life. Lucy chewed on the end of her pen, musing on a few occasions, she'd repaid the favour.

Smiling to herself, Lucy thought about just how Natsu fought for the things he believed in. He never quit, not on himself or on her. The more she thought about it, the more Lucy realized Natsu was special. There was no one person who embodied so many of the same positive qualities that he possessed. Sure, Natsu had some quirks and foibles - he'd been raised basically in the wild by a dragon no less! He didn't quite get the finer nuances of human inter-personal relationships, he was forever sneaking into her bed - but he _always_ pulled through for nakama.

This is what Lucy was thinking of as she wrote another letter to her mother. She poured out her heart to the woman beyond reach of mortal hands. Lucy penned her missive detailing all the sterling characteristics of her partner. The celestial mage scrawled page after page of accolades to her best friend to the woman who would have treated him as a child of her heart.

Lucy found herself finally slowing down and considered how to end her letter. Biting her lip, she gripped her pen tight and listened to the steady beat of her heart. _**I love being his partner. You would have loved Natsu too, I know that I wrote earlier that he's got issues with human-interpersonal relationships...but as long as I have him, I don't need or want anyone else. Love, Lucy.**_


	8. Baking Brownies

"I can do it by myself Happy!" Natsu rummaged in the lower cupboard, pulling pots and pans out of storage. He stacked them haphazardly right behind him; dove back into the cupboard, hauled out some bake ware and promptly knocked everything over.

Happy was floating in midair. He'd have liked to sit on the counter, or the floor, but 'Mr. I can do it by Myself' had created a legendary clutter and there was not a square inch of clean available. This mess was bigger than when Natsu had exploded the oven, the time he'd taken apart the faucet without turning off the water or the regrettable incident when they'd used double action suds clothes detergent in the dishwasher. The counter was piled with broken eggs, spilled milk, drifts of flour and gritty sugar.

"Natsu! Lucy doesn't keep what you're looking for there!"

"Why didn't you say so?" Natsu turned around to look at his exceed, slapping puffs of flour off the flowered apron he was wearing. "Where's the brownie pan?" He grinned, his good mood unaffected by the kitchen chaos he was surrounded by.

"She leaves it in the oven."

"Thanks Buddy!" The dragon slayer pulled the oven door open and placed the pan on top of the stove. He turned back to the cookbook propped open on the counter. It had butter slathered on the spine of the book and the front cover. There was cocoa dusted on the pages Natsu was reading from, and more bits of flour. Natsu ran a finger down the recipe, mumbling to himself. "Where'd I put the butter? Happy, can you butter the pan? I need to double check and see if I put everything in the batter."

"Aye!" Happy accepted the butter Natsu scraped off the cookbook and rubbed it all over the bottom of the pan. "You gonna turn on the oven?"

"Oh yeah," the slayer grinned foolishly, "Lucy's really drilled it into me not to touch the oven dial, I forgot I'd have to pre-heat it. Thanks Happy!" Natsu reached out and then pulled his hand back. "You know what, I'm gonna have you turn it on, I did promise her not to, after all."

"Fu fu fu! You're scared of her Lucy-kick!" Happy flipped the oven on and hovered over Natsu's shoulder. "Hurry up, I wanna take a bath."

Natsu pouted at Happy, "I'm not scared! Lucy's just weird when she gets into those moods. It's like she turns into another person for a few days out of every month. She's fine and then she wigs out for no good reason!" He waved Happy out of the way. "Just gotta pour it into the pan, and set the timer. In thirty minutes, we'll have the best brownies, ever! Lucy is gonna be so surprised!" Natsu slid the pan into the oven and removed the apron, flinging it on the back of a chair. "Let's go relax in the tub!"

"Aye!"

The two friends ignored the hellish state the kitchen was in and proceeded to enjoy a bubble bath. They took turns creating bubble beards and splashing water. Natsu's sharp hearing detected the oven timer go off at the same time Lucy was putting her key in her door.

"Shit! She's early! Happy, you stall Lucy and I'll get the brownies out of the oven!" Natsu jumped out of the tub and dried himself quickly, pulling on his clothes almost as fast as Gray could strip his off. Happy wrapped himself up in Lucy's 'for company' hand towel and flew to intercept the celestial mage.

"Lushi! I missed you!" Happy yelled boisterously, "I thought you were never coming home again!" He flew into her chest and sobbed piteously.

"I can hear the oven timer go off, what have you and Natsu been up to?" Though her tone was severe, Lucy hugged Happy and petted his head to calm him, setting her grocery bags down. She took a step towards the kitchen, but stopped when the exceed cried even louder. "What's wrong?" She looked down and spied her best hand towel wrapped around the snivelling cat. "What have I told you about using the company towels?"

"I'm company! Wah! You're so mean Lushi!" Happy broke off his performance as Lucy's grip tightened and struggled out of her arms.

Proudly exiting the kitchen, Natsu brandished a plate of lumpy misshapen brownies. "I don't exactly know how these will keep you from killing, but you're welcome." He grinned, set down the plate and looked expectantly at Lucy.

"What the hell are you talking about? Keep me from killing? You using the oven is the catalyst for me killing - I'm gonna murder you for using it! First Happy stinks up my best hand towel, and then you broke your promise!"

Lucy broke off her tirade as Natsu's expression deflated. "Luce! I promised to not turn on the oven, and I didn't!"

"Yeah, you meany! I turned it on for him!" Happy had his head in the market bags Lucy had dropped just inside the apartment. "Did you get me some fish? I have a craving for salmon tonight."

"Yes I got you fish, but they had a special on tuna." Lucy turned around to watch Happy search for the tuna. "Take it and go, me and Natsu are going to have a little talk."

"Aye!" Happy giggled and escaped with his dinner. "I'll miss you Natsu!"

Natsu pouted, "But I made you brownies."

Lucy could feel affection for her partner softening her heart. "Thank you, but why?" She picked one up and smelled it, took a hesitant bite and chewed. "They're pretty good, but I'm confused."

"Mira said this was the time of month when every woman would be willing to kill for chocolate. Now you won't have to."

Locking gazes with the guileless boy, Lucy clenched and with supreme effort relaxed her fist. "Do you mean to tell me you baked PMS brownies?"

"PMS? What's that?" Natsu blinked in confusion.

Face heating up, Lucy blurted, "PMS - that's none of your business!" A minute of deep breathing reined in some of her aggression. Allowing her head to fall forward, Lucy sighed and with an effort calmly said, "Thank you Natsu. Baking brownies for me sure was thoughtful. I'm going to put away my groceries. You want some supper?" Lucy scooped up the market bags and entered the kitchen.

The resulting explosion of fury only proved Natsu's point, that Lucy's mood swings were of legendary strength and duration.


	9. Weird Dreams

Lucy got up at her usual time and started her day with her patented Lucy-process. She had to pry herself from Natsu's embrace and wiggle out from under Happy. Next, she tip-toed to the shower to have her morning wash. Of course as soon as she turned on the faucets, there was the possibility that he'd wake up, but she would be locked _in_ and he'd be locked _out_. Depending on how late and how much he'd drunk the night before, sometimes he'd keep sleeping. Lucy always snuck out of bed as quietly as she could, to preserve her last moments of peace and quiet.

Fifty-fifty. Those were the odds of starting her day chaos free, well, free-ish. After years of partnering with the stubborn, obstinate, and indomitable (oh let's face it - he's several kinds of pig-headed) dragon slayer, Lucy had developed ways to deal with Natsu. She could let him sleep and sneak out of her own apartment, or if the spirits were against her, proceed with her errands - with a certain pink haired barnacle underfoot.

This particular morning, Lucy was able to shower without her best friend pounding on the door, claiming incipient death from burst bladder. The blonde mage was able to style her hair without once needing to scream through the door 'gimme a minute', 'do not pee in the sink' or 'do not eat everything'. Lucy brushed her teeth without any sass from Happy, who liked to ask how many teeth she had left when he heard her brushing.

Such a glorious morning it was, Lucy dressed without either of her two semi-welcome house guests making suspicious noises from her kitchen. No unsettling crashes, tinkles of dropped silverware, smashed glassware or sounds of water fights. To be honest, there had only ever been _one_ water fight in the kitchen. Once was enough - the fury sparking from the celestial mage had made quite the impression on the two idiots, I mean, partners. Both the slayer and blue exceed had become as pale as ghosts, as Lucy had channelled a boss level summoning of an Erza who'd had her strawberry cake dropped.

Lucy crept as quietly as she could back to her bedroom to snatch her celestial keys from their hook, clutching them tight to muffle any clanging that might ensue. She smiled to see Natsu holding Happy much like any child would snuggle with a teddy bear. Well, perhaps more like a hard bodied man-child with his smart-mouthed stooge-sidekick. Muffling her laughter with one hand, she closed the door with the other and snuck away to begin a wonderful and pest-free day.

Deciding to treat herself, she strolled to the corner market and purchased a large cup of strawberry tea and a muffin. She nibbled on her breakfast, a little worried about the mess she'd come home to, but deciding it was well worth it to have a day to herself. Not really thinking about where her feet were taking her, Lucy realized she was close to the library and decided to go in to browse. During her idyll in the library, she found several new books she'd been waiting ages to read. Lucy checked out her selected books and exited the building.

Next on her list was window shopping. Every window she glanced into, held fabulous product and sales. She spent fifteen minutes in front of a jewellery store before being chased away. Lucy was only a little bit embarrassed. She'd been witness to Natsu leering at food too many times to be wholly ashamed of leaving smudges of her face and chest on a window. Besides, the glittery earrings had been super cute.

Giggling she strode past a few more upscale clothing stores and spotted Levy enjoying a cold drink and a book under an umbrella at a cafe. The bluenette waved her over and Lucy spent a relaxing hour discussing existentialism. The research book Levy was poring over was fuel for their discussion of an individual's perception of worth and purpose in their life.

Bidding Levy goodbye, Lucy decided to visit the guild and see if Natsu was there. It wasn't as if she missed him, she'd been a grown up for a long time now, and she didn't _need_ to be in contact with him 24-7. It was just kinda nice to be able to touch base and hang out. Yah, hang out and just be with him. There's nothing wrong or shady with wanting to be with your best friend. Even if every day his body was looking sexier and sexier. When every day his muscles looked bigger and invited your touch - A touch of fingers and hot needy tongue.

Inside the guild Lucy didn't see her favourite pink haired dragon slayer. She saw Gray sitting at the bar with Juvia watching him from behind a pillar. Elfman was bellowing about manliness, making sure to thrust out his chest and throw back his shoulders, trying to provide Evergreen a tantalizing view of his assets. Bickslow had doffed his helmet and was slouching up against the bar next to Gray, chatting up Lisanna. Many of the other regulars were at their usual tables, downing pitchers of beer and gossiping.

Lucy smiled at Cana tipping back gulps of beer from a giant barrel, shuddered at Max rubbing the handle of his broom (he also had a bit of a creepy smile going on), and tried very hard to keep a blank disinterested face as she noticed Freed give Laxus a neck massage. Jumping on a stool in front of where Mirajane was polishing the bar, the blonde began to speak. "I'd like -"

Holding up her hand, the bar maid gave Lucy a sugary sweet smile. "You'd like a strawberry milkshake and the lunch special."

"Am I that predictable?" Her eyebrows scrunched up and then Lucy relaxed, "Well, it's really good - why wouldn't I want what I like the best?"

Holding her hand over her smirk, Mira replied. "That is so true on so many levels. Your order will be ready in a jiffy." Ignoring the puzzled look from the blonde, Mira shouted the food order into the kitchen and started putting together the milkshake, muttering aloud her desires to become a godmother.

"What do you like the best?" Natsu had arrived much quieter than usual and more sombre looking.

"My regular food order." Lucy explained, "You have your own preferences too, you usually have the fire chicken."

Placing the drink in front of Lucy, Mira put her elbow on the counter and propped her chin in her hand. "I was taking more of a philosophical bend on the idea of wanting what a person likes the best. Not just what, but also 'who'. Owning up to your desires can be rewarding to others." Her eyes widened and her lips trembled, "Own up to who you want and I get to be a godmother!"

Immediately from behind the pillar, Juvia shouted, "Juvia wants Gray-sama!"

Lucy flinched and whipped her head around to took at Gray. He calmly kept pouring alcohol down his throat. Lisanna and Bickslow also ignored Juvia's outburst, seeing as they were extremely intent on flirting and possibly working on granting Mira's long-held dream.

"Weirdo! Mira is talking about every individual having control of their search for personal happiness. It's up to each person to find what gives them joy - you can't expect someone else to give you the answer." Natsu delivered this dissertation standing so close to Lucy that she could easily feel his heat rising off his body and his unique slayer scent.

Dumbfounded, Lucy was unable to force any words out of her mouth. Her mind scrambled furiously and came up with nothing. Hoping she didn't look too stupid, she settled for a noncommittal shrug.

Natsu clasped Lucy by the shoulders. His hands were wonderfully warm and Lucy let out a startled gasp as his thumbs idly stroked her smooth skin. "W-what are you doing?"

Mira slid a small velvet flocked box onto the bar in front of Lucy. "Order up! Open it! I want to be godmother to your babies!"

The blonde was beginning to panic, "Let go of me Natsu!"

"You don't want that Lucy. You want what you like the best. You want to admit your feelings for me. Right now, you're thinking 'how can Natsu give me my answer - I have to find what gives me joy for myself'. You're such a weirdo, since when do I discuss existentialism?" His grip on her shoulders grew stronger and she felt suddenly hot and sweaty.

"Wake up!" Natsu grinned at his best friend and continued to shake her by the shoulders. "Feed me! I'm hungry!"

Lucy growled and slapped Natsu's hands away. "What the hell are you doing?"

He rolled his eyes at Lucy, "Did you suffer brain damage in your dream? I'm waking you up!" Natsu hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, cackling at having beat the blonde to use the facilities.

Deeply shaken by her dream, Lucy stumbled to the bathroom door and slumped against it. "Hey - Natsu?"

"I'm busy Lucy!"

The sound of a flush and then the sink running water interrupted Lucy's thoughts. "Um, what would you say if I asked you about existentialism?"

The blonde mage almost fell onto Natsu as he pulled open the door. She stumbled and was steadied by his quick reflexes. Lucy repeated her question and Natsu looked blankly into her eyes. "Exit system? Looks like I woke you up too early."

Lucy sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Yah, I woke up too early. I don't know why, but I had the weirdest dream."

Happy flew into the room, "Lushi! You have weird dreams because you're weird!"

Oddly enough, Happy sassing Lucy made her feel better. She started her day making breakfast for her two favourite mages. Lucy hummed as she worked at the stove and the exceed and slayer squabbled at the kitchen table. She realized she was pleased; Lucy admitted to herself that spending time with Natsu _**was**_ what she liked the best.


	10. A Dragon's Nest

"Natsu!" Happy shouted at his partner, "What are you doing?"

The dragon slayer was kneeling in his living room, moving piles of refuse around. Natsu grabbed and threw a dirty pair of pants into the corner. "I'm looking for the loose floorboard. I know it's around here somewhere..." Natsu looked up at the flying cat and grinned. "Help me and I'll get you a fish."

Vanishing his wings, Happy dove down and landed beside his friend. "A big fish?"

"Sure!"

Together, the boy and cat shovelled the detritus of only a month out of the way. Normally there would be more filth and debris scattered around his house, but Lucy had snuck into his home and cleaned it up. As sparkling neat as she had left it, it had only taken a week of his slovenliness to bring back the look of unnatural disaster meets hoarder to his abode; albeit a lighter than usual coating.

The blue exceed kicked a crumpled bag and with his next step found the squeaky floorboard. "Can I have my fish now?" Happy jumped up and down excitedly, clapping his paws.

Natsu laughed as the board popped loose and Happy fell into the pile of assorted treasure that had been hiding under the board. Cheap trinkets clacked together and slid with packets of jewel notes, all neatly tied in rubber bands. Shiny pebbles and giant faux gems littered the bottom of the hoard. Quickly, Natsu withdrew the money and counted it, stacking it into a pyramid.

"Wah! That looks like enough for a dozen barrels of fish!" His eyes sparkled and twinkled, a long string of drool escaped Happy's mouth as he rubbed his belly in anticipation. "You've been holding out on me!"

"I've been saving up for a long time. At first, I didn't even have a plan for my hoard. Igneel explained I would gradually need to gather precious things together; and it's only lately that I understood what I wanted." Beaming his wide smile at Happy, Natsu sat cross-legged behind the stack of cash. "I need to expand my nest."

"Natsu, you know you're not a bird, right?" The exceed peered further into the hole. "And you have pebbles and enormous fake jewels in there, lots of shiny junk. Why?"

Blushing, Natsu ran the fingers of one hand through his messy hair. "Mostly 'cause I like the way they reflect light."

"That's what magpies do! Lucy's weirdness _**is**_ contagious!"

"Nuh-uh, I wanna fix up our house and add a few rooms. We're gonna want a larger kitchen, a few more bedrooms, another bathroom and a library with space for an office."

Tilting his head, Happy sat down with a 'thump' as his rump made contact with the floor. "Why?"

"Dragons build their nest to appeal to their mate." Natsu smiled at his exceed, "There's no way Lucy will be able to resist living rent free!"

Happy opened his mouth, paused and considered his words. His jaw clicked shut and then he shrugged. "You liiiiiiiiiiiiiike her!"

Natsu laughed and patted Happy's head. "Duh!"


End file.
